


Dudas

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Tezuka se pregunta si no está haciendo lo correcto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudas

A veces Tezuka tiene dudas.

No es solo por no estar haciendo lo que el hijo mayor de cualquier familia respetable debería, sino por el temor de que _esto_ podría terminar siendo una distracción.

Él debería enfocarse por completo en el tenis, el deporte al que decidió dedicarse por tanto como le sea posible durante su vida, no desviarse de su camino y concentrarse en algo más.

Y entonces Fuji se despierta y le sonríe, de una forma sincera y tranquila, y todas sus dudas se disipan en el aire.

Mientras mantenga un balance entre su relación con Fuji y su carrera como tenista está bien, se dice, y aunque a veces se pregunta si ese simplemente es un intento de justificarse, Fuji se encarga de hacerle olvidar por qué comenzó a pensar de esa manera en primer lugar.


End file.
